Bianca (TDT)
Bianca, labeled as The Beauty Queen is a contestant from Total Drama Tourism. She was originally on Team Newbie's. She returned for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Explosive Mines team. Biography Bianca's family live in a rich mansion due to her mom being a supermodel and her father being a movie writer. Bianca has always been interested in beauty and makeup so her mom said that someday she should do something that involved beauty. Outside of her home she is popular in school and has had many friends and boyfriends. She is also a fan of Chris Mclean and loved Total Drama, wishing to get on it someday. Failing to get on Chris' shows she tried to get on to Total Drama Oweguy but missed. Afterwards she helped out with Geoff and Bridgette's tv shows and wished to someday soon to get on Total Drama. Total Drama Oweguy Total Drama Tourism In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 1 Bianca was the first new contestant to step out of the bus. Everyone remembered her upon arriving knowing that she was the one who helped them get on the show. She was quiet for the rest of the time until they arrived at New York where the first challenge was to get to the top of the Statue of Liberty by climbing ropes from the outside or climbing up the stairs from the inside. She decided to go inside joining Yuki and Pat who took the right stairs. Bianca managed to get her flag and was the last person to join team three which was later named Team Newbie's. Afterwards Oweguy announced the next challenge which was a race through New York. In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 2 when the challenge started Team Newbie's managed to get in third place at the beginning but Jerry slows them down during the process by getting his shoelace caught in sewer vent causing them to fall in last place. He kept slowing them down a lot so the team later had to tie him up so he wouldn't slow them down and they manage to make it farther but not by much. They manage to get ahead of Team Nature near the finish but Jerry who they were riding on gets his head stuck in a tree causing the team to lose. During the elimination ceremony Bianca was safe while Jerry was sent home but no one knew that Jerry was still hanging on the plane. After Total Drama Tourism Total Drama Sci-Fi Action In Welcome to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Bianca was the ninteenth contestant to get off the bus. She accidently steps on Dax and Sparky without her knowing. She was very happy to be on the show and Nianah thought she used too much makeup. Afterward Oweguy arrived and gave the contestants a tour of their new location, an abandoned science labatory site. Once the tour was over Oweguy dropped them off at their cabins to settle down. The girls chose where they would sleep while Raven and Nianah argued. Later Oweguy assigned teams and Bianca was put on the Explosive Mines team. The next day the first challenge began with shadows appearing over them that would be revealed next episode. Trivia *Bianca recieved only one peanut bag and placed fifteenth. She was the sixth contestant eliminated, the second eliminated from her team, and the second new contestant eliminated. *Like Sparky I had to redo her picture a bit before I posted it to make sure it didn't look sloppy and poorly done. *Bianca was originally going to have lipstick but I changed my mind. *Originally Bianca was going to be eliminated after Emily and before Chad but I wanted her to go farther but not that far. File:Bianca_(TDT).png|Bianca in Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action